1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a washing machine which sprinkles or showers detergent fluid on clothes while rotating a wash-and-dewatering sink.
2. Prior Art
Conventionally, many washing machines are of a stirrer or agitator type. Among them, representative is a pulsator type washing machine. According to this pulsator-type washing machine, clothes are put into a wash-and-dewatering sink, then a predetermined amount of water and detergent are added. Subsequently, the pulsator is rotated to mix up both the clothes and water. Stirring of clothes and water facilitates melting of detergent, making the detergent effectively act against stains or dirt of the clothes. Furthermore, stirring clothes and water increases frictions between adjacent clothes or between the clothes and an inside wall of wash-and-dewatering sink or the surface of the pulsator, thereby removing stains or dirt from the clothes.
According to such a conventional mix-up type washing machine, there are problems of damaging clothes by causing fluff, fray, or tangled extension. Reducing a mixing-up force will be one of ideas for reducing a frictional force acting on clothes, but will be encountered with another problem of lack of washing ability. Furthermore, in view of saving of resources such as water and detergent, the pulsator type washing machine consumes water of 40-60 liters and corresponding detergent for an ordinary washing. The water amount will rise up to 120 to 180 liters if the rinsing process is included, which is a significantly great amount.